


Banquetes

by Nakuru



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-21
Updated: 2011-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un banquete no es diferente a un juego de ajedrez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banquetes

Un banquete no es diferente a un juego de ajedrez.

Requiere varias piezas y habilidad para que cada una esté en el lugar y momento adecuado, si es que lo que se quiere es conseguir un resultado particular.

E incluso cuando las piezas son humanas es fácil y una vez todo está listo y ellos están en la mesa, comiendo y bebiendo en medio de mentiras y farsas, se mueven tal como cualquier ser competente puede esperar.

Y Beatrice suelta una carcajada y Battler no esconde frustración y todo sigue su rumbo. Tal como había sido previsto desde el principio.


End file.
